The present invention relates to sleeving equipment for egg packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to sleeving equipment for egg packages that provides a shrink sleeve that can prevent accidental opening or tampering of egg packages.
An egg package is used to convey eggs from the producer to the consumer in a safe and stable state. Since the eggs are fragile and easy to be broken, an egg package is made with shock absorbing material such as molded fiberboard or foam plastic and has an upper part and a lower part that is usually connected with a hinge to allow access to the eggs packed.
The disadvantage of egg packages by prior art that they are often opened accidentally or tampered with by consumers and eggs may be broken by improper handling. This increases distribution cost of eggs and dissatisfaction of the customers. An egg package that has tamper proof function has long been in need.